We're Faded
Been listening to Alan Walker's Faded after my birthday in Thursday and I really love this song and it barely made me cry a little. But then, I got sparked by this idea which suits perfectly after Yasmin's bio that leads to the aftermath for her parents. I made some changes of the lyrics and also short talks between the singing sequence from the original ones to make sure that this would a version of the PAW Patrol and I wanted to make this short as well. Enjoy while it lasts when your listening to the song and probably you should bring tissues as well. Here is the original I've been listening: Alan Walker- Faded Short Story/ Musical Scene It's been five days since Xavier and Yasmin lived in the PAW Patrol Lookout in Adventure Bay and readjusting with some modifications that added that made the Lookout good as new. Xavier is now a special veterinarian thanks to the approval and through appreciation of Mayor Goodway and now he had his office near the Lookout which is actually look like a mini-hospital...and it is. Yasmin on the other hand, had new pup friends for her and she was so glad that she would like to spend time with them although she's quite shy but nevertheless, Yasmin never had great moments than this. For now, that Yasmin had everything she need. She now had a brand new home, new friends and especially, a new start for her adventure to lead on...but there's only one thing that gives her grief. One thing that she misses the most seems to be a sorrowful memory inside her.....Her parents. One day, she asked Ryder to create a tombstone for her passed parents. That day when everything she told him from the start seems to be a evocative experience, she still can't get over it, even that moment that caused her to cry with tears flooding. After that she explained everything from her past, Ryder gladly helped without hesitation because he knew that Xavier would told her everything during that time when she got rescued by him. Another hour later, Ryder assigned Rocky and Rubble to put one tombstone for Yasmin's parents. Ryder told them everything and the pups felt pity about Yasmin's parents, even herself as well. Yasmin hardly waited for her request and she was'n't that impatient either. While waiting, Rubble used his shovel from his pup-pack and digging for the tombstone's space. Rocky and Ryder started to craft some words including Yasmin's parents' names. Sooner or later, it was put at the field outside the Lookout, not in the cemetery since Yasmin wanted to visit that tombstone for all over these years. Yasmin said with a thank you to Ryder and the pups and she even licked Rocky's cheek that made him blushed! They left, leaving the tombstone standing by as Yasmin went back into Xavier's room to take some rest. Later that night as all lights lit up and stars glows brightly around Adventure Bay, Yasmin alone went out of the Lookout and went to the tombstone. Her eyes watch over the words being prominent as she read slowly. In memory of Yasmin's parents Jill and Roger Buried at Prosperity Dale Rest in Peace Her heart sank, couldn't even get a second thought about their deaths. Their bodies weren't in this place either. Tears of sadness poured in her eyes and soon dripping down in her cheeks. She continued and was silently crying, murmuring to herself with no one noticing her. "I really miss you, Mom...Dad....If only you could be with me, with my friends...." she whispered, even her voice was so quiet yet sympathetic, and she even absently imagined herself when her parents can be with her in Adventure Bay. Yasmin started to sang herself while watching the stars as she raised her head at the sky "You were the shadow to my light, did you feel me?....I had no choice, I ran away....Afraid our aim is out of sight, wanna see me.....Alive...." All of the sudden, two telepathic voices emanating from the sky, spoke up through Yasmin's mind as she listened quietly, familiar voices spoke up to her as they sang. "Yasmin, Where are you now.....? Where are you now....?" The voices through Yasmin immediately surprised with her eyes widened in fear and as they spoke up, she asked quietly. "Mom...? Dad...?" Still she is not that unconscious for her to believe it, but everything she heard was not an imagination. The emanating voices spoke again as they sang. "Where are you now?" She asked as she continued on singing and stood up. "Was it all in my fantasy?" "Where are you now....?" "Were you only imaginary?" "Yes, my dear..."Her mother answered, with her gentle voice. "Where are you now?" Her father asked as he continued. "I'm home...Adventure Bay...Adventure Bay...Where are you now?" "Another dream..." "Your loss is running wild inside of me" "We're faded....We're faded..." "Mom...Dad...Please don't leave me...." Yasmin cried as she ran blindingly, even her parents were not with her. "So long, we're faded...Don't worry, we won't leave you and you'll be always proud of my little pup..." Yasmin's mother said with comfort, even they're not with her. Tears still flooding down on the pup's eyes. "We're faded....So long, we're faded....!" As her parents' voice begin to disappear, her father says to her with his final words for this night. "Yasmin, my daughter....We will not leave you alone....We will watch you from the skies as your mother and I will smile from above. Remember us, Yasmin....Remember us...." Their voices soon were gone as the stars shine brightly and Yasmin barely heard her father's words to her. As she continued to cry and went back to the tombstone, Ryder and Xavier came in as he noticed her weeping. "Yasmin?" The young Russell Terrier saw them behind her and came to him as she hugged tightly and Ryder exchanged the embrace back to her. "I see my parents, Ryder...I really see them...." Xavier wiped her tears as he assured her. "There, there, Yasmin. Don't cry. I'm sure they watch over you and I know that you will be proud of them." "I am...I really am.."Yasmin sniffed as stopped weeping. "Why don't we go back inside, you little pup. The others are all sleeping now." Ryder said. "Yeah, I'm getting sleepy too." "Let's go. Tomorrow's another day." They all went to their rooms inside the Lookout. As Yasmin went her to bed and Xavier did the same to his, they all went asleep as Xavier said his final words for this night. "Jill...Roger...Watch over us, I promise to take care of her and she will be proud of herself because of you...." Their eyes closed, drifting into the deep sleep all night long. Yasmin thought to herself that one day, she wanted to go back where she was born. The place where her parents is laid and buried to rest. She wanted to go back someday but for now, she had her owner, friends, and most of all....A new family. She got all that she needed to start a new adventure. END OF THE STORY/ MUSICAL SCENE Category:Songs Sung by Yasmin Category:Fanon Songs Category:Yasmin's fanon Category:Songs